Guilddimension Neptunia: Relics of the Rejected
by Nimbus Demontails
Summary: Nowadays the guild operates directly under the command of the goddesses. But after revealing their new project something started to stir within the shadows. Relics of old times will reveal what has been hiddin within the guilds. The Rejects rise to power. The goddesses trust their new project. But will it hold against the new threat of which they themselves can do nothing against?


_The guild. In the history books it is the name of a band of heretics that removed themselves of the goddess they lived under and founded their own city in Lowee. With time these people from the guild started doing odd jobs. Making money by finding information or killing monsters in the four countries. Slowly but surely The Guild changed from the bad heretics the people believed them to be. From Heretics to agents. Even the goddesses allowed for smaller guild buildings to exists in the middle of the capital, for people that wanted more adventure in their life.  
Today the guild is no longer a separate group. They have become part of the state. Some old members long back to the time that the guild was not part of the state. Especially after the war against ASIC.  
The guild was used as a mercenary army. Giving the non-affiliated members citizen rights to the country they wished to live in. Thinning out the neutral members. To a point they were no longer a part of the world._

 _Though peace has made its way into the lands for a long time. Animosity towards each other has filled the guilds. To fight this feeling the goddesses have started a few projects. Hoping to quell the voices of extremist raging through their ranks. "Valkyrie", a project which the goddesses didn't know if it would be beneficial, had passed the planning stage. This project would change the lives of a group of youngsters completely. But wouldn't that also make for a fun adventure?_

* * *

Lastation. 08.00 AM.  
Front of the guild building.

As usual it was a busy morning at the guild. But today more than usual. Today is the day Lady Black Heart would choose a number of people for a special task. Not a lot was known about the task except for the fact that she had multiple phases made. Since today was the announcement of the first phase, a lot of members tried to return to town from the field.  
One of them was me. A young girl between the crowd of veteran adventurers. Every single one of them being confident about their participation. I didn't look any special between them. Average height, build, clothing. Even my hair looked like the average background character. Just long black hair. Like my mother likes it. There is only one thing people notice from me...  
"Hey Lilac, why looking so nasty?" A voice form behind confirmed my thought. My eyes are the only part that people remember. Most people think I'm always angry or irritated. Not even taking the time to know me. Just judging. Except them. I looked behind me and saw my mentors group behind me.

"You were the one that wanted to finish the quest quickly so you could look at the list."  
The leader Scorcha was smiling at me. She looked as confident as ever. The rest of the team stood behind her. The twins were making fun of Angela's bed hair. She sleeps a lot to restore her mana as a magician, so she probably not in the best mood.  
"And you guys are goofing off as if you are not considered the prodigy team. Even you guys might be chosen for the project." I smiled at them, Scorcha didn't even blink but the twins instantly stopped as I smiled. The youngest Sam was as always ready with a jab. "As always... I rather fight another ancient dragon than looking at you smile." My smile disappeared immediately. Scorcha glared at Sam.  
"Well, we will most likely not be chosen because we are already a registered team. They will most likely look at people in a small team or without a team." Scorcha smiled at her team and the oldest of the twins, Henry pointed at me. "People like you Rookie."  
Scorcha moved Henry's hand and started to move towards me. Putting an arm around me she guided me to the building." You have been training under us for three months already. People have noticed you have grown. You have a good chance, don't be so nervous."

While we walked in the building together I smiled a little more. Scorcha always knew what was up with me. She was amazing and my hero. Not only mine at that but of every new recruit. She has defeated a Fenrir with amazing skill while defending the squad who was her mentor in her training time.  
As I was glad I was with them as the first phase was announced we stopped walking. The ground floor which was usually used for new request and debriefings was filled with guild members. Screens were floating around everywhere with 'please wait' on them. Those screens weren't there before so could that mean the announcement is close?  
As I thought that the image of Lady Blackheart appeared on them. Clearing her throat and preparing to speak.

"My dear followers and guild members. As you know today is the day that I will announce the participants of the first phase of the new project for Lastations progress. The chosen participants will move to the 4th floor where they will be registered potential candidates. In the second phase I will announce who of the participants will actually take part of the operation. I will warn you all ahead of time. The project is very hard and demanding. There is no shame in acknowledging that you can't handle what will be asked of you. For your own safety, and the safety of your team. Though I have the greatest confidence in the ones I have chosen as participants, and that they may show great progress in the days until the final selection. That is all."  
Lady Black Heart face disappeared and the screens started to show a list a number of people. First the names showed up in large letters with a picture before mineralizing into a list which listed all the participants. While names showed up on the screen there were screams of joy being heard all over the place. No one actually knew how many people were chosen so the tension was thick. Every scream of joy with congratulations put me and the rest of the people in a deeper pit of anxiety. A quick glance on the screen showed that the eleventh name went to the right side of the screen. So only twenty people were chosen. My chances grew slimmer with every name called out.  
When the 17th name was shown on the screen I looked away. I had trained hard but I was just a rookie like Henry said. My heart sank in my shoes as with my confidence. Though my chances were already small it was still frustrating to know you weren't chosen for the special project.

While I wanted to turn around to walk away I got grabbed by Scorcha and she pulled me into a hug. Surprised about why she did this I looked behind her. Angela looked on the verge of crying and the twins were cheering. My brain didn't register why they would be this happy and wanted to ask what was happening when I heard Scorcha's voice.  
"You made it."  
I looked at the screen that listed now twenty people for the project. And I saw a familiar face standing at number 18. Lilac Tempus. Before I had time to react happy I got lifted by the twins. The people that weren't chosen walked away disappointed while the people that were chosen stayed with their team or friends. Celebrating.  
After a few minutes of begging the twins set me down next to the elevator. Scorcha looked like a proud parent as they put me in the elevator with the others. I noticed a few of the other teams had the same look. I waved goodbye and looked around me. I recognized a few of them as fellow rookies and thought it meant that the other teams were also mentor teams. As we arrived to the 4th floor I noticed a mixture of people. Both rookies and veteran alike were chosen for this phase. But I wondered why. There weren't many to none things in common. What would've been the deciding factor?  
But before I could think any further one of the guild aides came into the room.

"Can everyone please line up and prepare their guild identification. Then we shall start the registration."  
Everyone lined up in order of the names of the list. While we lined up the aide continued talking.  
"Let me tell you while you are registering a few notices. First of all, the registration will show up to everyone that you have been chosen for a special project. Second. All quest data you completed and with which team will be send directly to Lady Black Heart's personal terminal. Third. It is not forbidden but we urge you to not go with your mentor team until you are eliminated. This increases your chances of being chosen. Fourth. After a period of one month Lady Black Heart will start eliminating people. If you have been eliminated from participation you will receive a message from the front desk. Is this understood?"  
Everyone in the room said yes as they silently continued registering. When everyone was registered a few of the people got together and started talking. The heavy atmosphere slowly dissipated. Some went down with the elevator, some started calling people. Most likely home. Some people seemed to know each other and started to talk about making a team. I decided to try and talk to some of the fellow rookies that I noticed. As I came close I heard them talk.

"I'm so excited that I got chosen but it is no surprise for you right Zygmunt. Student of the best team of Lastation. You should tell me how you did that." I noticed two rookies looking at a third. Even I knew him. Zygmunt Strix. He achieved the highest score ever recorded when graduating from the training school. He liked getting attention and showing he liked. His battle style was simple but effective. Staying at a distance with a rifle but when forced to get close he switched to a modified axe. At the exam he showed that he didn't need the rifle, but like he said to a teacher back then. Everything is permitted to survive.  
Truth be told I wouldn't know if 'everything' is permitted but I agree that if you can make sure the creatures can't hit you first it is a pretty good thing.

As I thought that I noticed that Zygmunt had noticed me. I wanted to open my mouth but he started first. "So they decided to choose you as a candidate. How did you even pass the exam without your little sister next to you." Zygmunt with his signature asshole speech to lesser people. I actually forgot about that. The boy that was praising him just a few seconds ago stepped in.  
"That is uncalled for. You may not know but she is the third one that broke the previous record before you broke it." The boy, which I keep forgetting the name of was a small guy who is so average that he just is one of those guys who falls in the background. Maybe I should try to remember his face and name. The least I can do for defending me.  
"Oh, so there are others who beat that record? Interesting. especially since she had to drag her little sister around in the beginning."

Even though the girl in the group stayed silent I had kind of enough. It is true that I took my little sister with me in the beginning because I kind of needed to babysit her. But I won't let her be an excuse for him to annoy him.  
"I just wanted to see who else of the rooks gotten chosen for this special event. But if I get treated like this I think I can better leave before thinks get said we both wished wouldn't be said." I turned around but the boy stopped me.  
"We were thinking to do something cool with all of the rookies as well. With you and Zygmunt in the team we all will probably do something pretty great like taking out a group of Dragon knight, or even an Ancient Dragon." His eyes were lighted up in sparkles as he spoke about it. He must really like the thought of becoming famous. I sighed and nodded. It might not be the best plan having a group full of rookies fighting a heavy enemy like that. But the highway to fame sounded interesting. Zygmunt laughed and looked at me.  
"We will do this in two days. I am the group leader and choose the target. Okay?" He had a smug look on his face. His hand was outstretched to receive a handshake. He was an asshole, felt good seeing other people below him. I decided to grab his hand and shake it. "Good" was the only thing he said. The boy waved at me and moved back to the group. Leaving me in front of the elevator.

"Well, I better tell Scorcha about it."

* * *

 _A cafe, ground floor, Guild Building_

I saw Scorcha drinking a cup of coffee as I approached. She smiled and waved at me. I went to her and sat down. "So how was it upstairs?" She asked interested. I told her about the registering, rules and the rookies I found. And of course, the plan.  
"This might end badly you know. You all have never worked together." I nodded as a waiter came to see if I wanted order something. I asked for a glass of water and he left. "Zygmunt will be selected as leader. I believe he has the judgment to know when we need to retreat." Scorcha nodded and laughed. "Otherwise you'll just stare at them and saying they need to right?" Her mischievous smile said enough. I fake pouted and Scorcha started to laugh harder. "But I am not that scary right?" People started looking as Scorcha tried to not laugh out loud. The waiter came back in the meantime and asked Scorcha nicely to not bother the other guests.  
Scorcha decided that she had to gulp down the last remaining coffee she had and catch her breath. I slowly sipped my coffee and waited until she could talk normally again. "Just promise me you will be careful. Dragon Knights you can take. Maybe even 2 v 1. But an Ancient Dragon, you need to have good teamwork." I nodded but couldn't help but wonder. She took out a Fenrir on her own. Last time I asked about that she looked a bit glum. I tried to ask again and hoped for more than a change in facial expression.  
"The Fenrir question again huh..." She bloody pouted. "Okay, just so that you will not do the stupid shit I did I will tell you but only you okay?" I nodded. "Fenrir have a little weak spot in their neck that you can only hit when you are on their back. Doing this made the Fenrir rampage hurting my teammates more. They originally didn't need that much medical attention. But they decided to keep quiet because they were also the ones that ordered me. You know, it is better to think of the consequences before executing the idea. I will tell you the entire story another time but remember to not do something that will endanger your teammates." I nodded. That there was such a secret to her fame. Well, it doesn't take away she had the skill and power to kill it.

After paying for her coffee we walked over to where the rest of the team was waiting. They waited next to a teleporter. Henry smiled at us and asked. "So are we going to power level her up so she gets chosen?" Scorcha hit him on the head as she walked by. "No we will be saying our goodbyes for a bit. Together with some other rooks she will try it without us, since using our party will make it look easy in the goddess eyes. But i will say this. In case something happens we will be on standby. I still don't trust that it will work out."  
Sam looked between Scorcha who stood in between them and me who stood apart from the group. "Wait so she goes with a full rook group and do something stupid? Why can't we do all the fun stuff?" Now it was Angela who smacked the little brother. "It isn't supposed to be fun you fool. She is putting her life in a stranger's hands." Sam snapped back at Angela and another familiar sight unfolded. The two of them bickering. "She did that as well when she joined us."  
"At least our group is known to be able to handle ourselves and whoever gets put under our wings." Before Sam tried to return that Henry shut him up. Scorcha looked at me and said. It is late, you relax tomorrow and good luck the day after. I hope that it will go well for you." I nodded. I was glad that I got put in their team. Such nice people.  
"Okay, thanks for everything. Good Night." I waved while standing on top on the teleporter. I pushed the destination and while waving the scene changed from the middle of town to a suburb.

* * *

 _Suburbs. South-East Corner of Lastation._

I walked through the main street in the southern direction. This town was one of the smaller communities in Lastation. It had only one school which covered both elementary and middle school. A few bars for late night and restaurants. A large square for festivals. It was a nice town where I grew up.  
While walking I came across a few playing kids. As they saw me they smiled and waved at me. The old couple that used to own a grocery store started a small talk with me and appreciate it that I was in a hurry with happy news. I will try to talk to them tomorrow. As one of the few people that became a hunter I became pretty famous in the community. So a few more people tried to have a conversation with me.  
Eventually I managed to get to my house. I opened the door and got greeted with a ball of cuteness. My little sister had seen me through the window and waited until I opened the door. "Hey Aurora. How are you?" Even though my sister is only four years younger than me she still acts a little spoiled around me. Especially when she hasn't seen me for a bit or had to come home with a result of some sorts. Like today.  
She let go of me so I could get a good look at her. I remembered mom saying she had gotten sick so she was dismissed from the workplace. Which explained why she hugged me in her pajamas. Her hair was wet. Just like my hair it was black except for the ends. Which fitted her name Aurora as they were the same colors of the aurora that can be seen from Lowee. which is apparently where our parents go the name from. I tried to get her back in her bed, which was hard, but when she eventually got in I made her something to drink.

"Here you go Aurora. So why did you work until it was too late?" Aurora slowly grabbed the drink and took a sip. She then looked at me and smiled. "But I was close to making a new item. And people were really happy with my progress." She smiled and sparkled when she said this. I smiled a little bit and imagined the boss, which is our mother, being angry at the staff for pushing her. My little sister is a genius, more so than me as I can only fight. I always try to protect her from stuff like this but I guess it is not that possible anymore. Especially when I will get in the field again.

"So how did it go? Did you get chosen?" She looked excited and I pushed her back in the bed. As I put her under the covers I smiled. "Yes, I am one of the 20 people that can be chosen for the project."  
The smile Aurora gave me was priceless. I forced her to go to sleep afterwards while I waited for our mother to return.  
I was more tired than I could remember. While sitting on the cough reading a book I suddenly noticed I didn't see the letters anymore. It was pitch black. I had fallen asleep.


End file.
